Unchained
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: [UA-Science Fiction] Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ... Deux Prince d'Asgard fond deux prisonniers très intriguant, Loki pourra t il comprendre ce qui les motivent et qui ils sont ? [Threesome]
1. Chapitre 1 : Deux prises de Guerre

**Genre :** UA (Science Fiction) Humour (gros délire ?) Romance

**Rating :** M (Yaoi, Lemon, Threesome...)

**Résumé :** [UA] Il es fortement conseiller de mettre en route la musique de départ de Star Wars ...

_Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ..._

_L'Empereur Howard Stark règne avec une mains de fer sur les Terriens et bien que son peuple es inférieur à celui des Asgardiens, il ne cède pas face a leurs maître, le Roi Odin. Cela fait plusieurs années que le conflit ravage les mondes ..._

_Sur un champs de batail, les deux fils du Roi d'Asgard l'emporte sur un général qui c'est montrer ingénieux. Loki ne peu s'empêché d'être intriguait par deux prises de guerre et décide dès lors d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, si ceux là daigne se laisser faire._

_Loki saura t il découvrir qui ils sont._

**Disclaimer :** "Avengers" ne m'appartient pas, mais on a bien le droit de temps en temps d'en faire ce qu'on veut, non ? ...

**Bêta Correctrice :** Saemoon

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je ne ferais qu'une seule "note d'auteur" pour toute la fic. L'OS a dut être découper en trois partie, peut être que sur le troisième chapitre, je dirais quelques petit truc, mais la plupart du temps, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire ...

Vous vous demandiez pourquoi cet OS prenait tant de temps ? ... Plus de 10 000 mots mine de rien ! XD Comme quoi ... Et le pire, c'est que la personne qui me la proposée a une idée pour une potentielle suite ! Je dis pas qui c'est au cas où il/elle voudrait garder l'anonymat ... Moa ha ha ha ha !

Certaines personnes doivent se demandé comment gagner un OS ? ... Bah, sa dépend en fait, quand je réalise que j'arrive à une tranche de 100 rev ou quand ont arrive aux période de fête ... Là, j'ai pris la personne qui était le plus proche du 100éme commentaire (celui ci à été mis par un anonyme ... T_T). Il peu aussi m'arriver de collaborer si une idée me plait ... Saemoon en es la plus belle preuve : trois fics écrite ensemble et sûrement pas les dernières, les deux premières sont de Bleach et sont en cour, la dernière sera sur Shingeku No Kyojin ! L'Attaque des Titans ... Elle sortira prochainement pour celle et ceux que sa intéresserait ! X3

Granotte, j'espère que j'ai poster suffisamment tôt pour toi ... =3

* * *

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire : Loki et ses hommes avaient vaincu leurs adversaires, ils avaient des prisonniers, tout un tas, et ils étaient victorieux. Que demander de plus ? Le Prince aurait sans doute répondu "rien, justement", mais il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à tomber sur de telles prises.

Deux de ses prisonniers en particulier avaient attiré son regard. Le premier était un guerrier qui avait su tenir tête à son frère, il était beau dans son uniforme, magnifique même ... Charismatique et Loki avait eu beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard du combat. Cela lui valait la blessure qu'il avait eu à l'épaule et qui s'était déjà régénéré quant au second, c'était un homme gradé, des hommes s'étaient sacrifiés pour tenter de lui donner une opportunité de fuite, ils avaient tout fait pour lui laisser une chance de leurs échapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne ...

Le blond s'était battu au delà de ses limites, Thor l'avait laissé à demi mort et même alors ils avaient eu du mal à l'emprisonner, mais Loki avait su convaincre son frère de ne pas le tuer, lui rappelant que pour une fois qu'il trouvait un adversaire à sa taille, il ne devrait pas l'assassiner aussi facilement. L'homme avait été transporté à l'infirmerie pour être soigné et serait ensuite transféré dans une cellule.

Le second avait été plus simple à emprisonner, il leur avait fait face et s'était même amusé à leur faire des menaces qui avaient bien fait rire Thor, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte une grenade, cherchant à emporter ceux l'entourant dans la mort. Loki avait senti le danger et avait créé une illusion tandis qu'il se glissait derrière l'homme pour l'empêcher de la faire sauter. Il était d'une faiblesse affligeante, mais ne manquait sûrement pas de courage. Etant sûrement un gradé, on l'avait transféré vers des appartements luxueux.

C'était vers ces derniers que se dirigeait d'ailleurs Loki, bien décidé à faire plus ample connaissance avec cette prise de guerre. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Thor dans la pièce, celui ci tentant de le faire parler, mais l'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer moralement en l'ignorant royalement. Il releva son regard vers le ténébreux à son entrée et lui sourit avec ironie.

- Le farceur. Souriait il amèrement. Vous aussi vous allez essayer de me faire parler ?

- J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez le genre d'homme à aimer s'entendre parler. Répliqua amusé le Prince qui se tourna vers son frère. Tu as fini avec lui ?

- Cela te dérange si je reste ? Demanda Thor.

- Cela ne me dérange jamais qu'une belle femme reste à porter de vue. Lâcha ironiquement l'homme.

Loki était impressionné : la réputation de son frère n'était plus à faire et qu'un homme le provoque de la sorte était impressionnant, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que le blond ne frappe ses ennemis, mais lui ne s'en sortirait pas indemne si jamais le Prince se laissait aller. Peut être était ce le but ? Peut être cherchait il à se faire tuer ? C'était bien parti, Thor serrait les poings, son visage indiquant qu'il résistait tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui rappeler qui avait vaincu.

Le ténébreux s'installa à la table, fixant l'inconnu. Il n'avait donné ni son nom, ni son grade, ni même son matricule alors que bon nombre des hommes qu'ils avaient attrapés leur avaient donné ces informations. Loki en avait déduit qu'il dissimulait volontairement les informations par besoin, donc, sa vie était importante pour leurs ennemis. Thor s'éloigna d'eux, prenant appuis contre le mur un peu plus loin, gardant un oeil sur l'homme, mais Loki doutait sérieusement qu'il fut dangereux.

- Nom, grade, matricule. Demanda Loki.

- La politesse aurait voulu que vous commenciez. Répliqua le brun. Vous ne voulez pas me montrer l'exemple ?

- Loki Odinson, Général de l'armée spatiale d'Asgard, ai je réellement besoin de donner mon matricule ?

S'il était étonné, il n'en laissa rien transparaître, pas même un clignement d'oeil. Cet homme possédait une grande maitrise de lui même, une force que peu d'hommes possédaient. Finalement, il pouvait être dangereux, mais dans le sens où il pouvait sans doute les berner. Prendre garde à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, Loki jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son frère, espérant qu'il n'interviendrait pas, lui n'avait sans doute pas compris quel genre d'homme se trouvait devant eux.

- Je présume donc que vous êtes Thor Odinson, Général des Armées Asgardienne. Finit par dire l'homme en se tournant vers le blond. Je vous imaginais plus grand et sans cette touche de féminité ...

- Veux tu que je te montre qui est la femme ? Gronda l'offensé en comblant la distance de quelques pas.

Loki s'interposa d'un bond, posant sa main contre le torse de son frère pour le stopper. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en occupe, cet homme était à lui !

- A votre tour de vous présenter. Soupira le ténébreux en se tournant vers leur invité.

- J'ai parlé de politesse, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. Répliqua t'il avec un sourire ironique. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous faire part de qui je suis ...

Il venait de dévoiler certaines choses par cette phrase : il n'avait pas d'intérêt à dire qui il était, c'était sans doute même le contraire, il était "quelqu'un" quant à son grade, peu importait, il l'obtiendrait en discutant avec ses hommes, l'un d'eux cracherait le morceau.

* * *

Finalement, c'était dur d'avoir des informations sur l'inconnu, personne n'avait rien dit, l'homme que Loki avait déjà repéré était le moins bavard de tous, d'autre avaient lâché quelques brides d'informations, mais lui ... Nom, grade, matricule, rien de plus que ça. C'était toujours suffisant pour Loki.

Steve était un bel homme, alors le Prince se plaisait à aller le voir et se contentait du peu de conversation qu'il avait. L'entendre dire son nom, c'était suffisant, il appréciait de pouvoir l'observer ... Car cet homme était incroyablement bien foutu. En tant que prisonnier, il s'était vu retirer la plupart de ses affaires, on ne leur laissait que leurs plaques qui pendaient à leur cou et un pantalon pour leur pudeur. L'inconnu était le seul à obtenir un traitement de faveur, pour les autres, ils étaient tous dans une petite cellule sans mobilier, la plupart entravés et privés de leur vue par un appareil Asgardien ...

Une vision magnifique pour l'homme qu'était Loki, il devait l'admettre, cet homme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il arrivait même au Prince de frôler le torse musclé. Le blond frémissait sous la caresse, mais ne disait rien pour l'arrêter. Peut être aimait il ? Ou peut être pouvait il tout supporter ? Pour le Prince, cela n'avait aucune importance, il pouvait se contenter de peu ...

- Tu es vraiment beau. Finit par admettre Loki. Autant que cet homme.

Il fut intrigué, mais ne dit toujours rien, en tout bon soldat. Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter ce genre de détail. Steve était un homme ne cédant face à la pression, mais ses expressions pouvaient en dire long sur ses pensées.

- Plus, lui parle trop en réalité. Soupira le ténébreux. S'il continue sur la lancée, il va finir par mettre quelqu'un de mon équipage en colère.

Il eut un respiration plus prononcé, il s'inquiétait donc pour l'inconnu. Le connaissait il vraiment ? Sans aucun doute.

- Il n'a pas voulu se présenter, ni confirmer son rang ... Et ne porte pas de plaque de matricule. Sûrement qu'il l'aura jetée de lui même ... Ou bien un de ses hommes qui la lui aurait prise pour le protéger ?

Encore une micro réaction, comme si la nouvelle le rassurait. Loki s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, il était agenouillé devant lui. Son odeur était attrayante et hypnotisant. Il voulait se coller à lui, se laisser aller à quelques caresses indécentes, mais savait pertinemment que son frère l'observait au travers des systèmes de surveillances ... Il pourrait lui apprendre certaines choses comme ça.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se concentra sur Steve ... Son petit Steve ... Son prisonnier. Tout cela ne l'aidait pas, Loki soupira en frôlant son menton.

- Tu sais forcément qui Il est. Finit il par admettre. Nous ne voulons pas lui nuire, mais pour demander une rançon, il nous faut son identité, sans ça, nous devrons le garder et envisager de lui infliger des tortures ...

- Inutile. Coupa Steve. Vous pensez sans doute qu'il est comme vos généraux, qu'il a obtenu ses grades par un sang noble dans ses veines ? Il le méritait.

- Il est faible et ne sait même pas se battre au corps à corps ...

Le sourire apparaissant au coin des lèvres du blond voulait clairement dire "il n'en a pas besoin". Cela changea catégoriquement la donne pour le Prince : l'homme gradé n'était peut être pas aussi inoffensif ? Son regard se posa sur la caméra installée dans un coin du plafond, espérant que son frère surveillerait l'autre, c'était improbable, il ne voyait pas les même choses que lui.

- Vous savez qui il est, vous ne voulez pas nous le dire parce qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui ... J'en déduis donc que son identité pourrait provoquer sa mort. Il est plutôt jeune pour un gradé, il n'a pas de manières et résisterait sans doute aux tortures qu'on lui infligerait ... Ca me suffira sans doute pour trouver qui il est ...

Il se mordit la lèvre, mais finit par céder à la tentation, attrapant son menton et l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Merci pour toutes ces informations, il faudra penser à nous retrouver dans des circonstances plus favorables.

Loki se releva ensuite pour sortir de la pièce, cherchant un écran de communication pour ordonner à un de ses hommes de rejoindre la cellule du gradé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Celui ci se confirma lorsqu'on lui appris que l'homme avait disparu.

* * *

Le système de surveillance leur dévoila ce que l'homme avait fait pour sortir de la pièce : il avait détaché une plaque avec une cuillère pour atteindre les câbles et provoquer un court circuit. Les Asgardiens s'étaient montrés bien inconscients et imprudents, pas de garde pour le cueillir, il avait pu quitter la pièce sans encombre.

- Où crois tu qu'il soit ? Interrogea Thor à côté de lui.

- Si j'avais des dons de voyance, mon frère, nous aurions déjà remporté la guerre depuis longtemps ! Répliqua Loki sur un ton acide. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé un uniforme de notre armée et qu'il se dissimule dans notre équipage ...

- Il va sûrement chercher à rejoindre une navette pour s'enfuir. Fit remarquer Sif.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il abandonnera ses hommes entre nos mains. Le défendit le blond. Il s'est rendu justement pour éviter à ses hommes de périr en se sacrifiant.

- Quand il s'est rendu ? Ou quand il a essayé de vous tuer tous les deux ?

Pour Sif, cet homme ne méritait pas toute cette attention, elle avait dit dès le début qu'ils auraient dû le tuer et devait considérer que cette mauvaise expérience confirmait ses dires : s'ils s'étaient débarrassés de lui, ils n'auraient pas un ennemi se baladant quelque part dans le vaisseau. Thor avait ri en faisant remarquer qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de le contrôler.

L'inquiétude de Loki continuait à le tirailler : cet homme ... Il lui rappelait immanquablement ...

- Thor, te souviens tu du Général Raza ?

Evidemment, ses pratiques radicales avaient forcé certains Asgardiens à remettre en cause leurs manières d'agir. L'homme avait cependant perdu son vaisseau à cause d'un prisonnier qu'il aurait fait, un enlèvement d'après les derniers rapports reçus. Un seul homme avait détruit tout un vaisseau, il en aurait pris le contrôle et aurait détruit une partie de la flotte de Raza avant de disparaître ...

Bien sûr, officiellement, l'homme n'avait pas agi seul, mieux valait éviter que les Asgardiens apprennent qu'une personne pouvait faire tant de dégâts, mais les deux Princes savaient ce qui s'était passé ...

Raza avait demandé une forte rançon au Terrien, mais quelqu'un avait refusé de le payer et, finalement, il avait gardé l'otage pour des raisons inconnues.

- Il faut le retrouver ! Décida Thor en quittant la pièce.

Ca, c'était sûr. Loki entreprit de faire ses recherches grâce au système de surveillance, se demandant si l'homme n'avait pas à l'origine une caractéristique pour le reconnaître. On lui avait parlé d'une anomalie ...

* * *

Le soldat qui s'était chargé de le scanner et de le fouiller lui parla d'un coeur artificiel, l'homme l'avait examiné et avait considéré qu'il ne pouvait pas servir d'arme. Loki examinait avec soin les images prises de ce "coeur".

"- Il a dit ne pas pouvoir survivre sans, que son coeur est défaillant et a besoin d'être alimenté par la machine." Avait marmonné le soldat gêné.

Ce n'était pas un coeur artificiel, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance dans l'immédiat, cette "machine" pouvaient les aider à retrouver l'homme. Il suffisait de localiser la source d'énergie.

- Si tu veux, tu peux toujours arracher le haut de chaque homme que tu vois. Sourit le ténébreux à l'image de son frère. Ou bien ordonner à tous les hommes du vaisseau de se dévêtir ?

- Pour qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis un pervers ? Répliqua le blond.

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, ils l'ont déjà compris depuis longtemps ! Tu t'es sûrement tapé la moitié des hommes de mon navire !

- Et toi, l'autre moitié !

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, trouvant ce genre de blague amusante, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sif qui soupira de mécontentement, apparaissant aux côtés de Thor.

- Loki, qu'indiquent les Scans ? Grinça t'elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Il faut leur laisser le temps de vérifier chaque partie du vaisseau ! Répliqua Loki sur le même ton. Thor, tu devrais penser à la visiter, elle arrêterait sans doute de faire sa jalouse si elle comprend que tu es un mauvais amant !

- Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça !

- Désolé, j'aurais dû préciser : un mauvais amant avec les femmes ! Tu confonds toujours les trous !

Cette phrase acheva d'énerver Sif.

- Dès que je retrouverai cet homme, je me chargerai de lui ! Je ferai ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis le début !

- Cet homme est à moi. Hurla Loki. Je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit !

- Ho, te serais tu amouraché d'un "humain" ?

Quelle saloperie tout de même ! Elle éprouvait tant de mépris pour les être humains alors que certains étaient très attrayants. Cet homme était une merveille et ce ne serait sûrement pas Loki qui laisserait une imbécile le tuer.

- Ne te laisses tu pas charmer par l'imbécile à côté de toi ? Répliqua t'il.

- Merci pour moi. Soupira Thor à demi offensé.

- Ho, fais donc comme si tu la laisserais tuer cet homme sans que tu ais eu l'occasion de lui faire certaines choses ...

- Alors, ce sera au premier qui le trouve de régler le problème. Décida le blond. Quand dis tu ? Il appartiendra à celui qui l'attrape de décider de ce qu'il adviendra de lui ...

- Et cela même si on découvre son identité ?

Thor resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Pour eux, peu importait ... C'était la chasse qui l'intéressait le plus dans cette histoire et il y avait fort à parier qu'il y prendrait plaisir. Loki aussi aimait chasser ...

* * *

L'homme était juste devant lui, ne se doutant pas que les prédateurs rodaient autour de lui. Loki était ainsi, il aimait prendre plaisir dans une chasse, il aimait aussi se savoir proche de sa proie et constater qu'elle ne le remarquait pas. Il était pourtant proche, dans son dos, il aurait suffit qu'il se tourne pour le voir et le chasseur bondirait sur lui. Sauf que l'homme restait inconscient de sa propre situation, continuant de marcher ...

Allait il au hasard ou bien avait il un objectif bien défini ? Loki ne savait pas si cela avait de l'importance, se contentant de son rôle de chasseur. L'homme tourna vers un couloir où il y avait beaucoup moins de monde, allant vers une zone très peu habitée, voir même déserte. Il le perdit de vue quelques secondes à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il disparaisse au bout du couloir ...

Le Prince se stoppa net, sentant le danger, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers ce dernier, comprenant que les rôles s'étaient inversés. L'homme s'était plaqué dans un petit renforcement et avait sorti une de leurs armes.

- Si tu avais continué ton chemin, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Admit il.

- Et je t'aurais peut être perdu ? Répliqua Loki. Hors de question, je n'ai pas envie de te voir tomber entre les mains de mon frère.

- Pardon ?

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres de Loki qui s'avança d'un seul et unique pas, ne voulant pas prendre de trop gros risques.

- Mon frère et moi même avons passé un petit marché : le premier qui vous trouve pourra faire de vous ce qui lui plaira. Admit il sans honte. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que vous garder attaché au lit est un bon début, qu'en dites vous ?

L'homme sembla avoir envie de retourner dans son petit renfoncement, l'idée ne devait pas lui plaire plus que ça.

- Tu ne croyais pas qu'après cette fuite, on laissera couler ? Soupira Loki en avançant d'un nouveau pas. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas inviter mon frère à quelques petits jeux.

Ce fut à ce moment que Thor apparut au bout du couloir, l'idée déplaisait fortement à la proie qui tourna son arme vers lui. Loki en profita pour se jeter sur lui, lui plaquant ses mains contre le mur et le bloquant complètement contre celui ci. Des coups de blaster furent tirés, peut être par panique, mais ils ne risquaient pas d'être mortels pour qui que ce fut.

Trop faible pour résister, l'homme ne chercha pas à se débattre, c'était dommage mais c'était comme si une souris voulait échapper à un tigre. Loki se colla davantage contre le corps, humant son odeur, s'attendant à de la peur où à un sentiment de dégout, mais tout ce qui se dégagea de lui fut de la surprise contenue. Après tout, lui aussi était un soldat et les femmes étaient rares dans les armées, lui aussi avait pu se laisser tenter par quelques étreintes avec des hommes ...

- Tu ne risques plus rien entre mes mains, je t'en fais la promesse alors ne pourrais tu pas au moins me donner ton nom ? Murmura Loki à son oreille.

Il se refusa à répondre, gardant obstinément le silence et Loki se souvint de Steve, ils se connaissaient et ils pouvaient sans doute en tirer profit. Il tira l'homme, lui tordant le bras dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer. Il sentit que Thor le suivait, peut être au cas où il laisserait sa proie s'enfuir ? Le prenait il pour un imbécile ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jeu dangereu

Loki poussa l'homme dans la cellule sombre, le faisant sans doute tomber sur Steve et alluma les lumières de la pièce pour les retrouver dans une position plutôt compromettante et aguichante. C'était fort plaisant à regarder.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le blond.

- Je vous ai apporté un peu de visite, pour que vous vous sentiez moins seul. Déclara Loki sur un ton moqueur. Je vais me montrer insistant avec vous : qui est cet homme ?

Leur réponse fut un long silence et cela commença à agacer Loki. Il attrapa l'inconnu pour le tirer, ouvrant sa chemise pour dévoiler l'étrange mécanisme sur son torse. C'était un appareil qui servait d'alimentation alors s'il le retirait, l'homme mourrait ...

Prendre ce risque inconsidéré ?

- D'accord, si vous décidez d'agir de la sorte, alors nous n'avons pas besoin de vous !

- Qu'est c'que vous faites ? Paniqua le blond.

- Cet appareil qu'il porte au torse m'intrigue, alors je vais le prendre et l'examiner avec soin, mais je n'ai pas besoin de son porteur alors ...

- Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en supplie.

- Je veux son nom !

- Cela ne te servira à rien de connaître mon identité ! Siffla l'homme avec mécontentement. Mon père ne fera pas le moindre geste pour me sauver alors vas y, arrache moi le coeur ! Je m'en contre fiche !

- Ton père ? Répéta Loki.

Il se mordit les lèvres, continuant de l'observer avec cette pointe de défi dans ses prunelles brunes. Un magnifique petit rebelle qui n'était toujours pas prêt à se laisser faire. Le ténébreux frôla l'appareil, redessinant les contours.

- Il t'abandonnerait ? Murmura t'il pensivement. Le crois tu réellement ?

- Il l'a déjà fait ... Alors vas y, tue moi si ça te chante, tu n'obtiendras rien grâce à moi ! Fais ça vite et proprement !

L'idée qu'un père puisse abandonner son propre fils était totalement plausible pour Loki, le sien l'avait déjà fait par le passé et recommencerait sans doute d'autres fois, mais découvrir qu'il n'était pas un cas isolé l'attristait : des parents n'étaient ils pas censés prendre soin de leurs enfants ? Qui était prêt à sacrifier son enfant et pourquoi ? Un homme à l'ambition forte ferait ce genre de chose pour garder son empire entier ...

- Ton père ... Ne me dis pas que c'est Stark ... Tu es le fils de Stark !

Tout s'éclaira dans son esprit : Anthony Edward Stark, le fils de leur ennemi principal, le seul Terrien que les Asgardiens considéraient comme dangereux. Il avait créé un empire qui s'étendait peu à peu sur la galaxie ...

- Je croyais qu'il ne devait son grade qu'à son intelligence. Ironisa Loki en se tournant vers Steve. Tu m'as menti.

- Si vous connaissiez Howard Stark comme moi, vous sauriez qu'appartenir à sa famille ne donne aucun avantage ! Je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal ...

Encore une fois, il suppliait ... Cet homme était important pour lui. Etaient ils amants ? Cela ne semblait pas être le cas : Tony laissait un regard empli de reproche au blond et, pourtant, amoureux. Le pauvre se languissait ...

- Et que serais tu prêt à faire pour que je lui laisse la vie ? Demanda Loki.

Le brun voulut protester, mais le Prince plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, le faisant taire sans le brusquer. Il voulait connaître la réponse, c'était sûr, il voulait savoir ...

- Tout ce que vous me demanderez de faire ! Assura Steve sans hésitation. Je me suis promis de faire ce que son père ne fait pas pour lui, je me suis promis de le protéger ... Et quoi que cela m'en coûte !

Prêt à aller si loin ... N'était ce pas magnifique comme sacrifice ? Le regard de Tony lui indiqua que c'était le cas, qu'il aimait l'idée. Eprouvait il ce qu'ils appelaient de "l'Amour" pour cet homme ? Loki avait envie de goûter à ça, se sentiment que les Asgardiens considéraient comme une preuve de faiblesse, il voulait comprendre comment on pouvait regarder un être comme lui le faisait.

Sa main se retira de ses lèvres et il la frôla de sa bouche ... Il voulait découvrir cette chose que les Asgardiens se refusaient, parce que cela lui paraissait vraiment beau en regardant le visage de cet homme.

* * *

Thor était le genre d'homme facile à convaincre, Loki n'eut aucun mal à lui faire oublier le danger que représentaient les deux hommes, ils étaient dès lors dans ses appartements, les deux avaient leurs mains entravées dans leur dos, Steve était toujours privé de sa vue. Cela était plaisant pour Loki de le savoir dépendant de lui, même si en réalité il semblait parfaitement compenser par tous ses autres sens.

- Bienvenu chez moi, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes mes propriétés et devrez répondre au moindre de mes désirs. Annonça le Prince en se tournant vers Tony. Tu veux décrire à ton ami mes appartements ?

- Plutôt pas mal. Admit le brun en s'avançant, à l'aise malgré sa situation. Luxueux et pompeux, comme celui à qui ils appartiennent. Vous aimez votre condition de Prince.

- N'êtes vous pas du genre à voir les choses en grand ? Sourit le ténébreux en se rapprochant de lui. N'êtes vous pas vous même un "Prince" ?

- Non, mon père est un empereur, pas un Roi et je n'hériterai pas de son empire.

Peut être disait il la vérité : après tout, Howard Stark était connu pour être un homme sévère ne tolérant pas la moindre faiblesse, on disait partout qu'il était froid, implacable et régnait avec une main de fer sur l'empire qu'il créait. Ses généraux qui commettaient la moindre faiblesse étaient sévèrement punis.

- Parlez moi donc de ce père que vous semblez détester.

- Je ne le déteste pas !

- Je suis sûr du contraire, ce dégoût que vous laissez transparaître en parlant de lui ne m'échappe pas ... Vous détestez votre père.

Il se détourna, Loki en profita pour aller au bar et se servit un verre d'alcool, hésitant avant d'entreprendre d'en verser un autre à son compagnon de fortune.

- Vous arriverez à vous détacher seul, Monsieur Stark ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, un cliquement lui indiqua que l'homme s'était déjà détaché. Loki se tourna alors vers lui pour lui tendre le verre, l'observant tandis qu'il se frottait les poignets, il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil autour de lui, cherchant sans doute un moyen de s'enfuir. Cette fois, les Asgardiens ne lui laisseraient pas l'occasion de s'enfuir. On lui avait apposé un collier et au moindre comportement suspect, une décharge électrique lui serait gentillement prodiguée, mais autant le laisser découvrir cela de lui même. Il devait s'en douter vu qu'il ne prenait pas le risque de le toucher.

Le brun s'avança, prenant enfin le verre pour le vider d'une seule et unique traite, impressionnant Loki qui se demandait s'il ne cherchait pas à se saouler. Il lui servit un second verre, mais il se contenta de le garder en main.

- Nous parlions de votre père. Insista le Prince.

- Je vous envoyais balader ! Répliqua avec agacement Tony. Bon, alors, vous ne vouliez pas m'attacher à votre lit ? Pourquoi déjà ? Abuser de moi ? Allez, ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps.

- Presser de passer dans ma couche ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha outré Steve. Ne le touchez pas ! Je vous l'interdit.

- Excusez le, c'est un homme prude et innocent, je le soupçonne même d'être puceau ! Sourit le brun. Si vous ne voulez pas l'outrer, vous devriez aussi le priver d'ouïe ... Les gémissements pourraient l'embarrasser ...

- Tony, ne te fous pas de moi ! Protesta le blond.

- Je lui donne raison, vous me semblez beau lorsque vous êtes gêné et je ne peux que lui donner raison quand il vous torture de la sorte, mais êtes vous réellement puceau ? Ironisa Loki.

Pas de réponse, plutôt un silence gêné. Le brun n'avait donc pas tort à ce niveau et c'était d'autant plus plaisant pour le Prince qui se sentit aguiché par l'idée de pervertir un être pur. Il passa sa langue sur sa bouche.

- Bien, laissez moi vous expliquer la situation : vous êtes tous les deux des prisonnier de guerre et vu que vous me plaisez, vous devenez officiellement mes esclaves ... Cela vous va ?

- Pas vraiment ! Admit Tony en se laissant retomber dans un fauteuil. L'idée de devenir un esclave ne me plait guère ...

- Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix ...

Il se leva pour s'approcher de lui, mais Steve dut croire qu'il était en danger car il s'interposa. Etait il réellement prêt à tout pour le protéger ? Cela semblait être le cas.

- Vous êtes à moi ... Et je peux faire de vous ce qui me plait ... Plutôt que de vous soucier de son bien être, vous devriez vous soucier de ce que je vous réserve ...

- Mais faites donc de moi ce qui vous plaira, je m'en contre fiche ! Assura Steve avec force. Cependant, je vous interdis de poser la main sur le Seigneur Stark, vous n'en avez pas le droit !

Décidément, cet homme était très protecteur avec l'homme et ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier cette initiative. Il se détourna, l'air blessé. Les sentiments humains semblaient bien plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraissait à Loki et il avait hâte de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se tramait dans leurs esprits.

* * *

- Que comptes tu faire de lui ? Demanda Thor.

Ils se trouvaient sur le pont du vaisseau, s'éloignant de la zone de guerre. Même si Stark considérait ne pas être un prisonnier de choix, ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'en pensaient les deux Princes d'Asgards. Son père pouvait l'abandonner, il n'en restait pas moins l'héritier de l'Empereur et pouvait accéder à son trône si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à le défaire. Autant ne pas prendre le risque de le voir se libérer si proche des siens.

Thor ne parlait assurément pas du Prince, il leur serait utile, probablement plutôt du Soldat. La plupart des autres prisonniers avaient déjà quitté le navire, certains servant de monnaie d'échange pour leurs propres alliés enlevés et d'autres envoyés dans des mines pour servir de travailleurs. Steve aurait pu faire les deux, a priori, les Midgardiens étaient prêts à négocier pour lui et vu qu'il possédait une grande force, il aurait été tout aussi bien dans une mine.

- Il est beau, ne pourrais je pas le garder lui aussi ? Sourit Loki à son frère.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à faire des caprices. D'abord le Prince, maintenant ce Soldat. Tu vas en plus demander à avoir une femme esclave ?

- Je me contenterai de ces deux là pour le moment. As tu envoyé un message à Père ?

- Oui, il demande confirmation et demande à ce qu'on lui prouve qu'il s'agisse bien du fils de Stark. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de se tromper devant ces généraux.

- Tu lui as dit que cet homme ne pense pas avoir de traitement de faveur et ne pense pas que son père bougera le moindre doigt pour lui venir en aide ?

- Je lui en ai parlé, il dit que cela n'a pas la moindre importance ... Je pense que, prochainement, l'un de nous se mariera sans doute.

Cela mit mal à l'aise Loki : habituellement, c'était lui qui était utilisé pour des mariages par alliance, il avait plusieurs épouses, mais pour une telle alliance ? On parlait là de tout l'Empire et non pas un petit royaume de pacotille, si cela se trouvait, leur père pensait à unir son Royaume à l'Empire et donc, son jouet irait à son frère.

- Nous avions parié et j'ai gagné. Fit remarquer le ténébreux.

- Sauf que la donne change ...

En fait, cela devait lui plaire de savoir qu'il pourrait peut être récupérer le jouet pour lequel ils se battaient. Il le voulait à ce point ? C'était déloyal d'agir de la sorte, pourquoi ne pouvait il pas simplement admettre sa défaite ? Loki l'avait capturé en premier ...

- Tricheur. Soupira le Prince.

- Je m'adapte à chaque situation. Répliqua le blond avec amusement. Tu ferais la même chose si tu étais à ma place.

- Et bien, nous verrons si tu voudras toujours d'un jouet usé ! Comme si Loki allait lui laisser emporter le Prince de l'Empire sans au moins l'avoir touché une seule fois. Pour qui le prenait il ? Un sourire ironique apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres et il se tourna vers son frère, se penchant sur son oreille.

- Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est que de faire l'amour et il aimera tant ça que quoi que tu lui fasses, il ne pourra faire autrement que de revenir entre mes bras pour éprouver encore une fois du plaisir. Comme pour les autres ...

C'était bien connu, Thor et Loki étaient frères, mais cela ne rendait leur rivalité que plus forte et il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se battent tous deux pour la même personne. Pour le moment, ils avaient le même nombre de conquêtes, mais le ténébreux était prêt à tout pour en ajouter deux de plus à son palmarès et pas les moindres ... Un Prince ennemi et le fameux Soldat.

* * *

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Sifflait Tony avec mauvaise foi.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui paraissait ! Répliqua Steve sur le même ton. Admet que tu n'es pas de taille face à lui et qu'il pourrait faire de toi ce qu'il voudrait, alors ...

- Et si je voulais le laisser faire ? Le coupa le brun. Et si je voulais qu'il m'arrache les vêtements, me plaque contre le lit et me prenne comme un bête ?

Quel joli hasard que voilà, Loki se trouvait être le témoin de la dispute la plus intrigante et fascinante qu'il eut jamais surprise. Il ne savait pas de quoi cela partait, mais les Soldat chargés de leur surveillance semblaient mal à l'aise. L'un deux pointa la salle de bain d'où provenaient les éclats de voix.

- Tony, s'il te plait, sois raisonnable et ne provoque pas une situation que tu ne pourras pas contrôler ! Soupira Steve qui semblait désespéré. Il ne s'agit pas de Raza, tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper de leur emprise et ...

- Ne me parle jamais plus de Raza ! Hurla Tony. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé alors ferme là ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Loki fit signe aux gardes de partir, s'approchant lentement de la pièce.

- Je te le jure sur ma vie, Tony, si j'avais imaginé que ton père puisse t'abandonner, je serais venu mais ...

- Tu l'idolâtre tant ! Coupa le brun. Tu penses qu'il est blanc comme neige ! Tu t'imaginais sans doute qu'il déploierait toute sa flotte pour venir m'aider, mais il n'a pas daigné bouger son cul !

- Tony, je ...

- J'ai réussi à me débrouiller seul la dernière fois, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Des paroles blessantes pour un homme qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger son ami ... Ou bien était il autre chose ? Les liens entre ces deux hommes étaient quelque peu étranges, ce n'était pas un général et son homme, cet homme voulait il remplacer son père dans son coeur ? Allez savoir, en tout cas, cela n'avait pas l'air très clair entre eux deux.

- Tu devras faire avec ! Cracha Steve sur un ton glacial. Je suis là pour te protéger et je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Quelque chose se brisa dans la pièce et Steve finit par apparaître. Tony avait dû lui retirer ses liens, mais il avait toujours l'entrave aux yeux, cela ne semblait pas le gêner pour autant car il se stoppa juste avant de percuter Loki. Il resta immobile quelques secondes devant lui avant de passer à côté sans rien dire. Il n'était probablement pas un humain normal. Dans la salle de bain, Tony était installé dans la baignoire, sans doute nu.

S'occuper de l'homme nu qu'il devait s'approprier rapidement ou de l'autre ? Au vue des humeurs de ces deux hommes, il préférait encore s'occuper de ce petit trouble fête qui semblait vouloir détruire son mobilier et puis c'était de la provocation de prendre ses aises de la sorte chez l'ennemi ! Se dénuder et se détendre dans un bain ... Mais qui donc provoquait il ?

- Puis je vous aider d'une quelconque manière ? Demanda Loki sur un ton empli de sous entendus.

Le brun se tourna, surpris, et haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

- Vous aussi, vous voulez me gâcher le plaisir de mon bain ?

- Me rincer l'oeil serait plus juste. Admit sans honte le Prince.

Il s'installa au bord de la baignoire, son regard se posant sur l'étrange lueur qui se propageait de son étrange appareil au torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'y intéresser, le frôlant du bout des doigts. C'était un appareil bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Sa fonction échappait toujours à Loki.

- A quoi cela sert il ?

- Pourquoi voudrais tu savoir ça ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien que je prenne soin de toi et si je n'ai pas toutes les données, comment puis je y parvenir ? Alors, vas tu m'en parler où bien te taire ?

- Je n'ai pas parlé de cet appareil à mon père, ce n'est sûrement pas pour en parler avec toi !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trouverait peut être un moyen de le faire parler et s'il veut se taire, alors tant mieux ! Ils pouvaient faire d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes. Le regard de Loki coula le long du corps du brun, appréciant les contours de ses muscles et allant de plus en plus bas ...

- Tes yeux disent que tes mains veulent toucher. Murmura le brun.

- Ne me tente pas, petit inconscient ...

- Mon corps ne t'y autorise t il pas ?

Probablement, en tout cas, son expression était une invitation flagrante et il était dur de ne pas y répondre, sauf que cet homme ne savait clairement pas ce qu'il était entrain de déclencher. Loki s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire, conscient que derrière lui, Steve était attentif à ce qui se passait ici. Interviendrait il, même si c'était Tony qui lui faisait du rentre dedans ?

- Ton corps. Dit il pensivement. Peut être pas, mais toi ... Tu sembles chaud comme la braise ... Si je glissais ma main dans cette eau, tu ne hurlerais pas au viol, si ?

Le brun lui dédia un sourire provocateur qui laissait comprendre que c'était probablement ce qu'il attendait. Agissait il de la sorte parce qu'ils étaient observés par l'autre ? Loki se pencha sur lui.

- Veux tu que je lui demande de nous rejoindre pour ce petit jeu ?

L'homme eut un sursaut, tentant de le repousser, mais Loki lui avait saisi la nuque pour l'attirer à lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Geste effectué trop tard, il ne semblait plus aussi chaleureux que ça.

- Lâche le ! Intervint dans la seconde Steve.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde à venir pour tenter sans doute de lui faire lâcher prise, l'intervention devint totalement inutile, Loki changea de cible, attrapant les poignets de Steve pour le faire tomber à genoux.

- A t il demandé ton aide ? Murmura t'il à son oreille. C'est un adulte, qui sait dire non ... As tu dit "non" Tony ?

- J'étais plutôt entrain de dire "Oui". Admit le brun avec mauvaise foi.

- Arrête ça, Tony ! Gronda le blond. Ce n'est pas digne de ...

- Si tu me parles de mon père, je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te le faire regretter !

L'Amour était vraiment un sentiment compliqué ... Tony aimait Steve, cela se voyait dans l'expression qu'il lui dédiait ... Alors pourquoi semblait il vouloir le mettre mal à l'aise de la sorte ? Parce que le blond ne l'aimait pas de la même manière ? Qu'il cherchait à le protéger au nom du Père et non pas pour lui ... Loki pouvait comprendre : lui même détestait son géniteur.

Il décida de glisser sa main dans l'eau et surprit Tony en frôlant son sexe. L'homme ne s'y était pas attendu du tout, frémissant au contact intime tandis qu'une chaleur s'emparait de son bas ventre. C'était plaisant de pouvoir agir en toute impunité de la sorte ...

- Cela te gêne t'il que je te touche là ? Demanda t'il. Demanderas tu enfin de l'aide si je vais plus loin ?

Peut être était ce ce qu'il voulait, qu'il admette ne pas pouvoir se défendre, qu'il cède et ne supplie Steve d'intervenir ? Qu'il cesse de jouer avec ce soldat prêt à tout pour lui ? Sa main se glissa donc entre ses jambes, il tenta de s'échapper, mais le Prince l'attrapa pour l'enlacer, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille et ses doigts glissèrent sur un endroit réellement intime.

Tony agrippa sa chemise, resserrant ses doigts sur le tissu, mais semblait toujours s'obstiner à refuser toute aide ou bien peut être attendait il ce genre de traitement ? Loki ne savait plus et c'était la première fois qu'il ne trouvait pas d'explication à un comportement. Il hésita entre continuer sur la lancé ou se stopper net. Un simple regard vers Steve le décida et il osa aller plus loin, ses doigts glissant dans les chairs, faisant gémir le brun, mais pas de douleur et il se sentit déstabilisé. Comment traduire ce comportement ?

- Tu aimes ça ? Demanda Loki à son oreille.

- Oui ! Assura chaudement Tony.

Les Humains étaient fascinants, impossible de prévoir ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou faire. Un véritable délice pour Loki qui fut heureux de le sentir prendre des initiatives car les lèvres du brun caressaient les siennes se montrant particulièrement taquines. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Prince pour répondre au baiser, savourant la bouche du brun qui ne se montrait pas avare dans cette étreinte. Cela ne plut pas du tout au blond derrière eux qui quitta la pièce, donnant un coup de poing contre le mur.

Le brun eut un sursaut et sembla honteux, détournant le regard. Loki se dit qu'il devait arrêter là, comprenant que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de continuer et il retira ses mains, à contre coeur. La situation n'était plus propice à un rapprochement intime et cela même s'il ne rêvait plus que d'une étreinte charnelle. Il fallait savoir se montrer patient si on voulait ce qu'on désirait et lui rêvait d'avoir à ses pieds les deux hommes ...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Aimer l'Ennemi

La vie avec des humains pouvait être particulièrement fascinante : depuis la petite scène dans la salle de bain, Steve et Tony ne se parlaient plus, en fait, le brun ne semblait plus capable de regarder le blond quant à ce dernier, il gardait la tête haute et cela même s'il ne bénéficiait pas du même traitement de faveur que son "protégé" : de soldat il était passé à serviteur et était toujours privé de sa vue.

Ils portaient des tenues d'Asgardien, Steve une de serviteur blanche et Tony une de noble qui signalait son rang à tous ceux qui le rencontreraient, mais sur le vaisseau de Loki, tous savaient également que cet homme était un prisonnier. De toute façon, aucun des deux n'avaient le droit de quitter les appartements du Prince.

Odin les avaient fait rappeler, a priori, il avait pris sa décision concernant Stark, Loki n'avait aucune hâte concernant la découverte du choix, au contraire, il la craignait plus que tout, espérant que c'était lui que son père avait choisi pour l'épouser. Il était dur de croire que le Roi accepterait de fiancer un de ses enfant à un être inférieur comme un humain, mais c'était un bon mariage ... Leur père ne se doutait probablement pas que ses deux fils étaient prêts à se battre pour l'avoir cet humain ...

Thor venait de temps en temps rendre visite à Tony, mais repartait très énervé car l'humain s'en donnait à coeur joie et que Loki s'en délectait toujours, savourant de voir son frère perdre pied face à un être "inférieur". Steve se faisait plus discret lui ... Tant mieux, on ne risquait pas de le lui prendre.

Le Prince d'Asgard pouvait se vanter d'être celui en apprenant le plus sur leurs ennemis, malgré ses obligations de général, il pouvait passer le plus clair de son temps avec ses deux prisonniers et les choses étaient réellement divertissantes : il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Tony et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Steve. Pourquoi ? C'était décidé pour le Prince : il le saurait avant la fin de la soirée !

- Ne voudrais tu pas rester seul à seul en compagnie de Tony ? Demanda Loki à son frère.

Il le raccompagnait jusqu'à son appartement après qu'il eut réglé quelques problèmes matériels.

- Me l'offres tu sur un plateau ? Rigola le blond.

- Non, je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit, je veux juste te permettre de lui parler un peu.

- Et à quoi cela me servirait il de ne faire que parler avec lui ? Sais tu ce que j'aimerai plutôt lui faire ? Donne moi plutôt le droit de le dresser !

- Tu pourras si tu en deviens l'époux. Sourit avec effronterie le jeune frère. Tiens, ça me fait penser que cela plaira sûrement à tes deux femmes d'avoir un vrai mec à la maison !

Thor lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule, pas offensé du tout. Lui avait deux femmes, Loki en avait plus ... Il ne se souvenait plus du nom de la moitié d'entre elles. Il avait également un époux, mais tellement plus docile que Tony qu'il s'en était vite lassé. Comment s'offenser de telles paroles dans leurs cas ?

- Donc, tu veux être tranquille quelques heures. Nota Thor. En aurais tu assez de l'entendre être offensant ?

- J'ai envie de voir combien de temps tu tiendras sans éprouver l'envie de le tuer ...

- Hé bien, si tu penses que je ne risque pas de le tuer, alors confie le moi donc, mais je ne te garantis pas de ne rien lui faire !

Il ne craignait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, sachant que Thor n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole : il avait gagné le Prince à la loyale et il s'y tiendrait pour le moment.

L'idée d'un tête à tête avec le prince blond n'enchanta pas plus que cela le brun qui accepta finalement avec un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. En les voyant partir, Loki n'était plus sûr de ce qui se passerait entre eux, mais il voulait tant se consacrer à Steve qu'il était prêt à prendre ce risque.

Le blond était toujours aussi silencieux. Comment trouver le moyen de le faire parler ? Loki soupira en se rapprochant de sa cible qui lui tournait inconsciemment le dos et il passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour glisser ses doigts sur son ventre, soufflant contre son oreille.

- Pourquoi es tu si en colère ?

- Cela t'intéresse t'il vraiment ? Gronda Steve.

- Tout m'intéresse chez toi ...

Ses mains glissèrent plus bas encore, frôlant son membre et il le sentit se crisper sous cette caresse et lui attrapa les poignets pour le stopper dans ses mouvements.

- Comprendre tes sentiments ... Découvrir ton corps ... Tout apprendre de toi !

Il s'agita entre ses mains, Loki entrava ses mouvements en le poussant contre la table basse, collant son torse contre son dos et tentant de le maintenir aussi immobile que possible. C'était plaisant de le sentir se débattre sans la moindre conviction, c'était comme s'il était tenté par l'idée d'une courte étreinte sans pouvoir se l'autoriser.

- Ne veux tu pas te laisser aller ou est ce ton manque d'expérience en cette matière qui te fait craindre le plaisir ?

- Je ne suis pas une putain à votre service ! Grinça le blond.

- Oui, tu n'es pas une putain comme Tony ...

Cette phrase énerva Steve qui le repoussa brutalement, lui faisant face pour l'attraper au col de sa chemise.

- Ce n'est pas une putain ! Lâcha t'il sombrement.

- Juste un allumeur de première ? Un mec qui fait sa chaudasse pour se faire baiser ... Oui, tu as raison, une putain le ferait pour de l'argent au moins ...

Il acheva de mettre en colère le blond et cette fois, il se montra nettement plus hargneux et violent, tentant de lui assener des coups de poing, mais l'Asgardien ne se laissa nullement faire, usant de sa puissance pour reprendre le contrôle et le faire tomber sur le sol, bloquant ses poignets entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi te mettre tant en colère ? Hurla Loki. C'est lui qui me chauffe !

- Parce que tu n'es pas sincère avec lui ! Tu n'es pas franc ! Tu veux juste le sauter parce qu'il est beau et que tu veux te le faire ! Vous, les Asgardiens, vous n'éprouvez aucun sentiment !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, en effet, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer ...

C'était dans l'ordre des choses : le choc des cultures ... Les Humains et les Asgardiens n'étaient pas pareils, physiquement et moralement. Comment des êtres si différents pouvaient s'entendre ? C'était impossible ...

- Pas ... Faute d'essayer ?

Steve semblait intrigué par ses paroles et il s'était considérablement calmé, Loki décida donc de le lâcher, se relevant pour s'écarter de lui, fixant d'un air intrigué le blond.

- Nos cultures sont différentes : nous renions tous ses sentiments qui ne peuvent que nous distraire. Admit volontiers le ténébreux. Pourquoi nous encombrer de sentiments comme la peur, la tristesse et l'amour ? Tout cela est inutile, nous n'avons besoin que de notre bravoure et de notre arme ...

- Mais sans tristesse, comment pourriez vous comprendre l'importance du bonheur ? Sans peur, comment connaître vos limites ? Sans Amour ... Comment connaîtriez vous ... La Passion ?

- Nous connaissons la Passion, quant au reste, ce ne sont que des distractions inutiles !

- L'Amour n'est pas une distraction !

- Mais quand je vois ce que cela peut provoquer, je peux te garantir que je me porte mieux sans avoir à subir tout cela ! Quand je regarde votre ami s'autodétruire par ce qu'il vous aime ...

- Pardon ?

- Je me dis que si j'éprouvais les mêmes choses que lui, j'en serai mort depuis longtemps ! Savez vous combien de personnes partagent ma vie ? Si j'avais aimé chacun d'eux ... Mais je suppose que Tony le sait lui, c'est un Prince après tout, combien de personnes partagent son lit ?

- Si vous voulez parler de "mariage", alors aucune ... Chez nous, nous ne nous marions pas à tout bout de champ ... Nous ne le faisons qu'une seule fois et par Amour, pas par besoin ... Diplomatique ...

Par Amour ? C'était stupide, incompréhensif pour Loki qui ne comprenait pas qu'on ne puisse se lier qu'à une seule personne : le mariage avait sans doute une toute autre signification pour les Midgardiens, pour les Asgardiens, cela donnait le droit d'enfanter avec le conjoint. Cela était dur entre deux hommes, mais pouvant se marier à plusieurs femmes, un autre homme pouvait permettre d'avoir plus d'enfants ...

Les Midgardiens se mariaient donc pour d'autres raisons ? Pour l'Amour, cette chose qu'il voulait finalement découvrir, une chose qu'il avait tant de mal à comprendre ... C'était un concept dont il était loin ... Et proche, lui semblait il. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Steve et il finit par céder pour la première fois à ses pulsions. Il se pencha vers le blond pour embrasser ses lèvres. L'homme ne sembla pas réagir la première fois, le seconde, il dut réaliser que le ténébreux voulait aller plus loin, ses mains se glissant sur le haut ...

- Non, attends, qu'est c'que tu fais ? Demanda Steve.

- Montre moi ce qu'est l'Amour ... La Passion ...

- Mais ce n'est pas comme ...

Loki ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, embrassant ses lèvres avec beaucoup plus d'insistance cette fois. Il savait ce qu'il voulait à cet instant et c'était le blond qu'il désirait le plus.

* * *

Comment avait il réussi à l'emporter sur le lit ? Sûrement en usant de la force, mais cela importait peu à Loki qui s'en fichait complètement maintenant, préférant se concentrer sur le corps qu'il avait sous ses mains, il avait soulevé le vêtement pour dévoiler son torse qu'il se fit un plaisir de dévorer de ses lèvres. Pouvoir se laisser aller à quelques embrassades avec un ennemi qui était son prisonnier avait un goût d'interdit particulièrement appétissant, il sentait l'envie monter en lui.

Steve tenta de le repousser, du moins tentait il de l'écarter de lui, ses mains chassant celle de l'Asgardien qui trouvait cela bien plus attrayant encore. Il était le genre d'homme à vouloir ce qu'on lui refusait ... Bien qu'il ne refusa pas quelque chose qu'on lui donnait ... Tout était bon à prendre et là, il voulait son esclave ... Un être blond qui était magnifique dans son hésitation parce que c'était bien ça, il était entrain de céder à ses avances, ses tentatives pour le repousser étant de plus en plus incertaines.

Loki arrivait à trouver des failles dans ses défenses, comme lorsqu'il posait sa main contre son entre jambe, sa proie lâchait un gémissement particulièrement excitant avant de l'agripper aux épaules, ne semblant plus apte à le repousser et au contraire, ses lèvres tremblaient d'attente secrète, son corps frémissait de désir, son sexe gonflait peu à peu sous les attouchements.

- Ce n'est pas ça l'Amour. Marmonna Steve à bout. Ce qu'on fait là, c'est juste ... Du sexe ...

- Non, si j'avais voulu seulement du sexe, je t'aurais pris sans te demander ton avis dès que je l'aurais pu ! J'ai patienté et ne t'ai forcé en rien ... J'ai même eu la décence de ne pas profiter de Tony pour éviter que tu n'ais une mauvaise image de moi ...

Steve frémit de manière inqualifiable, Loki se colla un peu plus contre lui, mordillant délicatement sa gorge, sa main se glissant dans son pantalon pour aller frôler directement le sexe du blond.

- Et je n'ai cessé de l'observer quand il était en ta présence. Admit le ténébreux. Tu ne peux pas le voir ... Mais son regard posé sur toi ... Il est si beau ... Ne pourrais je avoir le même ? Et toi, ne pourrais tu pas me regarder comme lui te regarde ?

- Comment me regarde t'il ? Soupirait le torturé.

- Comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse de ce monde ...

Cela semblait lui plaire d'apprendre que l'homme qui prenait plaisir à lui lancer des piques éprouvait autre chose que de la haine pour lui. Normal, Tony semblait s'obstiner à vouloir s'acharner sur son ami alors qu'en réalité, il aurait sans doute voulu l'embrasser jusqu'à en manquait d'air.

Les doigts de Loki sur le sexe se firent bien plus entreprenants, il effectuait des mouvements de va et vient qui faisait gémir le blond, il se cabra sous lui, ses jambes s'écartant comme par réflexe. Le Prince ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la bouche frémissante dont les lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans la moindre difficulté, il n'y eut pas de résistance, au contraire, Steve céda complètement, l'agrippant pour l'attirer, répondant à son baiser avec une passion dévorante.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le prisonnier inversa les rôles, renversant l'Asgardien pour le dominer, il l'avait agrippé avec force, semblant craindre que Loki ne tente de s'échapper. Etait ce réellement lui qu'il embrassait ? Le ténébreux ne savait pas et s'en fichait un peu, il continuait de le toucher, répondant au baiser que lui accordait le blond.

- Apprends moi ce qu'est l'Amour. Supplia Loki contre les lèvres. Même si c'est Tony que tu cherches en moi ... Montre moi ...

Il était incroyablement sensible, c'était étonnant venant de sa part vu qu'il semblait être du genre à ne pas aimer les contacts physiques, les fuyant ... Mais peut être était ce justement parce qu'il se savait justement trop sensible pour approcher les autres ? Sûrement, cet homme était perdu entre les bras et les attouchements de Loki, il userait de toute son expérience pour le faire définitivement sombrer dans les plaisirs de la chair ...

Steve viendrait à lui pour lui en redemander, pour éprouver encore ces diverses sensations qu'ils éprouvaient alors, il ressentirait tant d'envie à son encontre qu'il viendrait le voir de lui même. Le ténébreux n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire grand chose pour que l'homme l'enlace et l'embrasse en retour. Ils étaient excités et semblaient pourtant se plaire à ces préliminaires.

- Vous le dites si on vous dérange. Lâcha la voix amusée de Thor.

Steve eut un frison, réalisant sans doute que le retour du Prince signifiait également celui de Tony et cela se confirma lorsque Loki releva la tête pour observer sa réaction. Il semblait partagé entre le choc éprouvé en découvrant cette scène et la fascination de ces deux corps apprenant à se découvrir.

- Puisque tu sembles occupé, je vais me charger de lui un peu plus longtemps.

Hors de question, son regard indiquait clairement qu'il aimerait se divertir, alors lui laisser Tony était une chose inenvisageable. Une pression sur son bras lui indiqua que le blond non plus n'était pas d'accord alors le Prince descendit de son lit pour aller récupérer le brun qui s'était reculé à son approche. C'était amusant de le voir aussi perdu, son regard était troublé et ne semblait plus savoir sur quoi s'arrêter : Loki ou Steve ... Il se retrouva acculé contre Thor qui observait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Ses lèvres furent incroyablement envoutantes pour le Prince qui n'oublia pas son objectif premier : l'écarter de son dangereux frère ! A moins que son but ne soit tout autre ? Il attrappa Tony pour l'enlacer en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Thor.

- Je ne te le laisserai pas. Chantonna t'il en caressant les mèches aubrun. Je n'ai pas encore usé de son corps, mais tu peux rester si tu veux ...

De toute façon, Loki avait trop à faire pour s'occuper de raccompagner son frère. Soulevant Tony comme s'il ne pesait pas grand chose, l'emmenant jusqu'au lit. Steve n'avait rien perdu de sa rigueur, pas plus que lui même, il les accueillit avec une certaine impatience et malgré quelques tentatives de fuite, le brun se retrouva rapidement bloqué entre deux corps très excités.

- Tu es bien trop habillé, Tony, attends, je vais t'aider ...

Steve aussi s'y mis, ouvrant la chemise de manière maladroite, sa vue toujours obstruée par le bandeau. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver les parties sensibles du corps du brun, ses doigts caressant le bas ventre et ses lèvres parcourant son torse. Loki observa le spectacle, ses doigts coulant vers le pantalon, se glissant à l'intérieur pour frôler son sexe qui n'avait aucun mal à répondre aux attouchements.

Ce fut réellement très facile de lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Passer les premiers instants de confusion, le prince de l'Empire Stark en vint même à rendre les caresses qu'on lui prodiguait et répondre aux baisers aussi, attrapant les cheveux blonds pour les tirer, relevant la tête de Steve et l'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Loki entreprit de préparer Tony, un de ses mains glissant sur ses fesses pour aller frôler avec insistance le lieu qu'il convoitait, ses doigts glissant sur la partie sensible, faisant frémir le brun et Steve sembla intrigué par ce qui arrivait et finit par chercher la cause de tout ça, il finit par trouver la source et plutôt que d'empêcher la chose, il ne fit qu'accentuer tout cela, ses doigts rejoignant ceux du ténébreux. Tout cela eu un effet radical sur le Prince d'Asgard qui finit par perdre patience.

Tony sembla comprendre ce qu'il préparait car il changa de position, forçant Steve à faire de même. Le blond se retrouva assit contre le sommet du lit, les jambes écartées et le brun avait pris son sexe en bouche ... Ses hanches relevées en une invitation muette, sournoise et emplie d'une perversion que Loki aimait ... Comment ne pas répondre à cette provocation là ? Il se plaça et prit rapidement possession du corps, lentement pour savourer l'instant où il le ferait sien.

Entièrement en lui, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre et son regard se posa sur son frère, encore là. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ses yeux les observant et une bosse dans son pantalon trahissant facilement ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Plutôt que de lui dire de partir, Loki se contenta simplement de lui sourire ironiquement ... Parce que ces deux hommes lui appartenaient à lui et qu'il devait bien le réaliser à cet instant. Quoiqu'il arriverait et quelque soit l'homme à qui leur père lierait Stark, celui ci lui ne l'oublierait jamais ...

Il se détourna de son frère, reportant toute son attention sur ses deux amants, reprenant sans la moindre honte ce qu'il avait commencé en se mouvant dans les chairs de Tony, espérant que son frère savourait autant le spectacle que lui même ne prenait de plaisir. Se retrouver dans le brun était quelque chose de savoureux autant que de l'observer entrain de faire une fellation à Steve.

* * *

Des heures à savourer les deux corps, des heures à se perdre en plaisir de la chair, des heures à se laisser aller à ses attouchements divers. Il avait pris possession du corps de Steve comme il l'avait fait pour Tony, le marquant définitivement comme sa propriété et il avait malgré tout trouver la force de continuer à jouer avec ses deux amants, volant baisers et caresses et savourant le spectacle de leur rencontre.

Loki prit une "pause", allant chercher dans le bar deux verres, servant un alcool fort, il tendit un des verres à son frère qui continuait de regarder les deux hommes sur le lit. Ils étaient entrain de fusionner ... C'était particulièrement excitant alors le ténébreux décida de ne pas regarder plus longtemps, il perdrait le contrôle. C'était à se demander comment le blond avait pu rester immobile ... A sa place, il aurait supplié pour participer et si Thor l'avait fait, alors Loki l'aurait accueilli dans de leur lit suffisament large pour ça, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et ne le serait jamais plus ...

C'était ses amants maintenant et plus jamais il ne lui laisserait l'occasion de partager leur lit.

- Le spectacle te plait. Demanda t'il sur un ton sournois.

Thor posa enfin ses yeux sur lui, c'était un regard incroyable ... Il brillait à la fois de convoitise et de jalousie. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait partir. Loki appréciait cette idée. Sur le lit, Steve et Tony toujours en plein acte semblaient bien loin du duel silencieux qui opposait les deux frère.

- Tu n'as pas gagné. Marmonna le blond.

Les yeux verts se détournèrent pour observer quelques secondes ses deux amants qu'il rêvait de rejoindre, le brun avait relevé les hanches du second et était entrain de le pilonner de plus en plus rapidement, une main s'était glissée sur son sexe pour le caresser. Loki n'était pas du tout d'accord avec son frère ... C'est pourquoi il se retourna vers ce dernier avec un sourire empli de provocation, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Je suis sûr du contraire ...

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le poussa à faire cette chose insensée qui suivit, il glissa une main sur l'entre jambe de Thor, le trouvant dur.

- Si tu me l'avais demandé poliment ... Peut être aurions nous trouvé du temps à te consacrer ... Mais maintenant, je ne le permettrai plus ... Tu peux rester si tu veux, mais tu ne toucheras pas mes amants ...

D'après les gémissements sur le lit, ils venaient d'avoir un nouvel orgasme, cela ne serait pas le dernier et cela que Thor reste ou non. Il tendit le verre à Tony qui se retirait des chairs de Steve, essoufflé.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que leurs relations avait évolué en quelque chose d'autre qu'une découverte mutuelle. Ils continuaient bien sûr à se parler et à se chercher mutuellement, mais les choses avaient avancé, comme si le simple fait d'avoir couché ensemble leur avait ouvert de nouvelles portes.

Fréquemment, ils se laissaient aller au plaisir charnel avant de s'allonger dans le lit en s'enlaçant et en parlant d'eux même. Loki écoutait plus qu'il ne participait, cela lui suffisait amplement, de toute façon, les choses qu'il pourrait échanger avec eux pourraient les mécontenter plus qu'autre chose : leur parler de leurs époux ou épouses serait sûrement une mauvaise idée, même s'ils étaient au courant pour eux, il en était sûr.

Il apprenait à les connaître et cela faisait qu'il s'y attachait un peu plus chaque jour. C'était mauvais, il le savait : si Tony était marié à son frère, alors Loki ne pourrait plus espérer le revoir par la suite, ne sachant que trop bien ce que cela pouvait provoquer. Savoir qu'il devrait peut être céder son amant l'attristait. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, surtout parce que la présence de Steve les en empêchait, mais celui ci devait bien se rendre compte que la situation était tendue.

- As tu compris ce qu'était l'Amour ? Demanda un jour Steve.

Il avait la tête posée sur son épaule, Tony était juste de l'autre côté et semblait dormir. Savait il enfin ce que c'était ? Il ne savait pas du tout, ne sachant toujours pas comment identifier ce sentiment si particulier aux Midgardiens.

- Comment puis je savoir si c'est le cas ? Soupira le ténébreux. Peut être que les Asgardiens ne peuvent pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment.

- On peut facilement savoir si c'est le cas ou non ... Qu'est ce que t'inspire le potentiel départ de Tony ?

Cela lui fit mal d'imaginer cette situation, peut être était ce une des raisons qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. L'idée de simplement le voir partir lui faisait mal. Il soupira en posant son front contre celui du brun.

- Ton coeur bat beaucoup plus vite. Nota Steve. Tu sais ce qu'est l'Amour ... Méfie toi, cela peut faire autant de mal que de bien ...

- Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Répliqua amusé le ténébreux. Dis moi, qui aimes tu toi même ? L'Empereur ou son fils ?

Il n'était pas tombé dans le panneau, malgré la certitude de Tony, Loki était persuadé que la personne qui intéressait Steve n'était autre que le brun et non le père. Chaque fois que Tony le touchait, il tremblait et son excitation augmentait ... L'idée qu'il le touche lui plaisait et lorsqu'il le pénétrait ... Steve aimait Tony plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Je l'aime, oui. Admit tout de même le blond. Je n'ai cependant pas le droit de le lui dire ... Et je ne le ferai jamais ... Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le faire si votre père décide de le marier à vôtre frère ...

Loki posa ses yeux sur le blond, il finit par l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser chastement.

- Je me fiche de ce que choisira mon père. Tony est le seul à pouvoir décider et s'il décide de nous choisir, alors qui serai je pour aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments ?

C'était à Tony Stark de prendre ses propres décisions et qui pouvait le contrôler ?

* * *

**Note final de l'auteur :**

And ... THE END ...

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on ai finit d'écrire la suite ! Granotte travaille sur l'idée, j'aurais plus qu'à l'écrire, mais faudra sûrement du temps étant donner que tout ça doit être travailler, la suite sera probablement plus longue que les trois chapitres présents. Je me refuse à dire quoi que se soit de plus à ce sujet, mais je suis contente que cette histoire vous ai plut à ce point ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! X3 Pas de date de sortis ... Se sera une surprise ! MOA HA HA HA !


End file.
